Over and Over
by Silent-Lightwood
Summary: Songfic about Michael Wayland being in love with his best friend and parabatai, Robert Lightwood. Waywood.


_**Hello everyone! So this is my first TMI fanfic. After reading CoHF, I'm now a Waywood fan. I hope you enjoy this little songfic about Robert Lightwood and Michael Wayland.**_

_**Song used is "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace. **_

_**Lyrics belong to Three Days Grace and Robert and Michael belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

**Over and Over**

_I feel it every day it's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

"You're drunk." Michael Wayland said, his tone laced in annoyance. He staggered a bit as Robert leaned more of his body weight on him. He might have been the taller of the two, but Robert was stocky and heavy.

"And you have curly hair." Robert slurred. The hand that was around Michael's shoulder grabbed at some of the curls, playfully yanking.

"Ouch. Quit it." Michael disentangled Robert's fingers though he let his hand linger on the other man's for just a fraction longer than necessary. He readjusted his parabatai's body weight comfortably and began to lead them back toward the Academy.

It had been Robert's idea to go out and celebrate after getting top marks on an exam. Michael would have preferred something like a nice dinner or maybe a concert, but he'd follow Robert anywhere. Including a newly opened pub in Alicante. His parabatai had ended up challenging some fellow students to a drinking contest and while he could certainly hold his alcohol, he had gone way past his limits tonight. Michael had been forced to yank him from the scene before he could get in a fight.

So now here he was, half-dragging his intoxicated parabatai back to their dorm. So much for a celebration…

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

The only good part about Robert being drunk was that his general grumpiness was gone. Sure, Michael found his constant grumpiness rather endearing but it was also nice to see that famous Lightwood smile, the one that lit up their faces. The one that made Michael's knees go weak.

Robert was giving him that smile right now, perched on the edge of his bed like a child eager for a sweet.

"You can't sleep in those clothes. They reek of alcohol." Michael said matter-of-factly, trying not to focus on how Robert's clear blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight that was streaming through the window. He pulled a pair of sweatpants from the trunk Robert kept at the foot of his bed, holding them out to his parabatai.

Robert cocked his head to the side, still wearing that smile.

Michael sighed. "Robert, take your…" he paused, suddenly needing a breath to steady himself. "Take your clothes off."

Robert shrugged out of his outfit, tossing them onto the floor near his trunk. Stripped down to his boxers, he grabbed the sweats and pulled them on, leaving them low on his hips. Michael resisted the urge to lick his lips at the expanse of flesh. Even though he had seen Robert naked on countless occasions and was always the one to Mark him, there was something different this time about the way those dark Marks and faded runes danced across his olive skin.

_It feels like every day stays the same_

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

"Goodnight, Robert." Michael whispered, stroking some stray hair out of the other boy's face. He watched the even rise and fall of his chest before padding over to his own dresser. He stripped out of his clothes, put them in his basket and pulled on some pajama bottoms and an old white t-shirt.

He got into his own bed, opting to sleep on his side tonight rather than his stomach. He listened to Robert's light snoring for a few more minutes before his eyelids started to droop. He was just on the brink of sleep when he heard rustling from his parabatai's bed and then felt his own mattress sink down.

"Robert! What are you doing?" Michael asked in an astonished whisper as Robert settled in next to him, his back against Michael's chest.

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I try not to_

"Cold. You're warm." Robert yawned sleepily. "You're always….warm."

"…thanks?" Michael blinked, his body rigid. Robert had claimed his left arm as a pillow and that left him unsure of what to do with his other arm. He settled for casually draping it over his ribcage. When Robert made no move to shove him away and instead rested his hand over Michael's, he relaxed.

"I love you, Robert." Michael whispered, mostly to himself.

There was a small, nearly imperceptible squeeze of his hand in response.

_Over and over, over and over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over, over and over_

_You don't even try_

_**You can send me fic ideas/prompts on here if you want or on tumblr ( thisismy-gameface)! **_


End file.
